Maya's Fame
by FluffKatt
Summary: After Riley convinced Maya to post her cover of Adele's new song the video became viral. She soon goes under a new name, Sabrina Hart, and is a new rising pop star working for her best friend, Farkle. But when an anonymous user posts hate comments on every one of Maya's videos Maya sets out to find the hater with a new friend she never thought she be friends with.
1. How It All Began

**This is my first story so sorry if it is bad. I've read so many different fanfics and decided to write one myself. There are no ships in this story. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World**

It was just another day with Riley after school until the middle of their marathon of Glee when both girls were singing along to some songs when Riley suddenly asked Maya,

"You have such a good voice, Maya! Why don't you sing more often?"

"Oh gee I don't know? Maybe I should randomly jump on the cafeteria table and sing some songs from High School Musical," said Maya sarcastically.

"Maya seriously! You should be in the Glee Club!" squealed Riley."

"Why do I need to be in Glee when I can just watch it?" groaned Maya. She really doesn't feel like being in the Glee Club. Plus so what she was good at singing? She bet a lot of people sang their hearts out in Glee club but never really got anywhere with it.

"Please! Pretty pretty please Maya! If you don't want to be in Glee just post a cover of a song that you like!"

"Fine." finally caving in, Maya got out her camera Farkle had gotten her for her birthday last year. First, Maya recorded her singing Adele's new song. Maya hit every note perfectly.

"Thanks for watching everyone!"

"See Maya that wasn't that bad!" Maya just shrugged.

"Oh! Oh! Post it! Post it! Post it on Youtube!" Riley shouted out all off a sudden. When she saw Maya's face she went straight to the the method that would always work against Maya, the puppy dog face…and future pizza. Maya glared at Riley as she posted it on her Youtube channel, xxFollowYourHartxx. But at this point of time the girls did not know what happen the next day.

 **Thank you for reading! This is just the prologue so it will be short. This chapter is to show you my idea. If I get two reviews telling me to continue this story I will continue. Two reviews is all I ask for. Feel free to tell me what I need to do to improve my writing skills.**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	2. The Start of Something Wonderful

**So heres the second chapter! Thanks to the readers that asked me to continue this story. Thanks for the support! So without any further a due lets get into the story.**

 **PaintingMusic14: Thanks for the tips! It is fine that you went all editor mode! I did ask for you to do that :) But I am new to all the beta reading and dont know how to get you as my beta reader. I really want people to enjoy my stories and having a beta is what I need!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't get the point in this! I obviously don't own GMW.**

* * *

The next day was like any other day, or so Maya thought. She woke up to the regular buzz of the alarm clock and dressed up in her yellow turtleneck she got from Farkle as a gift and a pair of distressed jeans. She went down to the subway to Riley's house and noticed something different. Everyone was staring at her, and honestly it was kind of creepy. But of course Maya didn't know what was going on so she just continued towards Riley's house. On the way to Riley's house she got so many stares she couldn't take it anymors. Maya sped to Riley's house and barged through the door.

"Help! People keep staring at me and I don't know why!" screamed Maya. The Matthews a except for Riley, who wasn't at the table yet, all looked at her and looked towards each other and made a Matthews circle. All Maya could hear was,

"She doesn't know!"

"What don't I know?" inquired Maya.

"Umm…honey have you checked your Youtube channel?" Topanga slowly got up and edged towards the blonde spitfire.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well…your basically a celebrity now."

"HOW?! Are you sure?!" Maya went slack-jawed at the new information.

"Yes I'm sure! Your video went viral! Last night your video had over 200,000 views! Now it probably has more views." Maya immediately took out the phone Cory had given her and checked her YouTube channel and sure enough her new video had over 250,000 views. All of a sudden Riley ran out of her room and screeched,

"Why didn't you call me?! We're late!" Maya looked up and the time looked at her with its minute hand on 7:01. Maya chuckled and grabbed her overdramatic friend to the subway station after saying goodbye to Topanga an Auggie. When Maya and Riley walked out the door Maya suddenly remembered the stares. Sure enough people were staring and Riley was very confused and creeped out.

"Umm…Maya? If you don't mind me asking why is everybody staring?" obviously Riley hadn't heard from the rest of her family about Maya's new found fame. Just as Riley asked the question a pair of 10 year old girls ran up to Maya asking for her signature on a printed instagram photo of her that Shawn took. When they left Riley was even more confused.

"Okay what was that?"

"Riley I will only tell you if you are calm." Maya knew Riley would go crazy excited even though she told her not to.

"Okay Maya I'm not going to say a word." said Riley putting on her most serious face which to anyone else looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

"Remember that cover you convinced me to make? Well…it went viral and now almost everyone knows me." Maya closed her eyes waiting for the explotion of Mt. Riley. In 5, 4, 3, 2 ,1…

"Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" There it is.

When they got to school everything was different. Students were watching her with awe and others watching her cover video on repeat. When a girl about the same age as Maya waved to her. Not knowing what to do with this new found attention she waved back. The girl turned around just in time for Maya to see her gigling uncontrollably and walk away witha face that looked like the wave had made her day. So it wasn't a surprise that the girl had posted a vlog saying that Maya had waved to her. Maya and Riley then worked on getting to cass without being bombarded with people asking to sign an autograph. When they both got into Mr. Matthews classroom thay were panting. All the other students and Cory were there.

"You're late girls." The bell must have rang during all the chaos.

"How did you get here so quickly Dad?"

"Simple. I just came earlier than you when there were no fans crowded at the door." he said pointing to the door where there were faces of fans smushed into the glass pane. Cory ran over to the door and opened it and screamed,

"Get out of here! Anyways girls your late."

"Don't worry Matthews you wrote us a note." Maya handed in a slip with a fake signature of Corys smugly.

"Maya for the last time! I write dates on late passes." Maya kept eye contact with Cory as she slowly took the slip out of his hands and casually wrote the date at the top of the slip of paper.

"See Matthews! You did write the date!" exclaimed Maya handing over the edited fake slip. Cory sighed and started with his lesson on Belgium 1883 before changing to a different topic after Riley blurted out how she wanted to learn more about YouTube and YouTubers, much to Farkles chagrin. The rest of the day didn't turn out great for Maya and the rest of group for they were attacked from the same chaos during their first period with Mr. Matthews. The rest of the group all knew why all this was happening and wished her good luck for her new career. The day seemed to drag on forever to Maya and she was more than relieved when the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Maya could not take her science class with Farkle and Mr. Norton. When she walked back home after dropping Riley back at her house she got the surprise of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Ah cliffhangers. Aren't they just the best? No, probably not. Heh. How bought still 2 reviews this time for a new chapter. Remember to review and tell me what you think about this chapter!**

 **Thank you every one for reading this story! Have a nice day!**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	3. The Audition

**Thank you everybody that is reading! Here is the 3rd chapter! Hope you like it!**

 **PaintingMusic14: I know that it is very unlikely! I was really sleepy and I realized that I should have put a week later… whoops! Heh :P But I guess it is still okay because anything can happen in Fanfictions!**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own Girl Meets World badadadadada!**

* * *

Maya's POV

I looked around the room and saw something I never saw before. Actually if I did than this wouldn't be happening right now. Two strangers conversing with my mom. One was a woman and the other was a man. I was really confused and so I asked,

"Um Mom…who are these people?"

"Maybe they should answer for themselves," Mom beckoned for the strangers to talk to me.

"Are you Maya Hart?" asked the man,"I'm Mr. Zayn Vanquez."

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Well…my partner, Miss Noelle Miller, and I are looking for talented people to audition as a singer and we found you quite quickly. You have a very strong voice that I think will make you very popular very soon. If you win you will be a new rising popstar! So what do you say, Miss Hart?"

"I will only audition if my mother says I can." We all turned towards Katy, who was standing at the doorway linking the kitchen and the living room. **(I don't know how big Maya's apartment, so sorry if I write it bigger than it should be)**

"I will only let my baby girl audition if she gets a stage name if she wins."

"Okay. I'll audition." I felt nervous. I didn't know if I wanted to win or not.

"Here," Noelle said handing a paper that had all the information on it.

"See you soon, I hope, Miss Hart," Both agents waved goodbye and walked out of the door, down the stairs, and into a shiny black mustang I hadn't seen when she was infront of the apartment building.

"So Mom…you're going to let me audition with a stage name?"

"Yes, but only if the stage name is convincing. You can still keep the last name if you can't think of anything."

"Thanks Mom!"

"So baby girl, what shall your stage name be?" The first name that popped up in my mind was actually pretty good.

"Sabrina Penelope Hart." I smiled at the name. It felt fitting in someway. I could get used to that.

"Lets take a look at that paper yeah? Read it out loud!"

"New auditioners preforming at Milo's Golden Stage on 87th street on December 14. **(Not a real place)**

The 3 judges will pick who wins and the winner will take a shot at fame. 6:45-8:00"

"Wow! Thats a big stage! You ready?"

"Yeah I guess so." December 14 was in a few weeks so I had time to prepare what I was going to sing, what I would wear, an excuse for Riley because I decided not to tell her until I know exactly whether or not I actually won, and a way to keep Mom from telling people about the audition. (All I needed to tell her is that she would feel really guilty and that quieted her.) Soon the last week came and I was even more fidgety than before. I was so excited that I barely noticed the autographes crowding her face.

The last day rolled around and I was ready. The minute I got into my apartment I lunged into my room and tossed on my sky blue, lilac, and turquoise dress in record time. I spent seconds putting on my dress and spent a hour and a half fixing the dress. (I mean, come on! You didn't think if you toss a dress on your body you wouldn't have any problems did you?) I spent the next hour and a half doing my make up and putting on the best jewelery. Then the alarm went off, signaling that it is time to go.

Since it would be an odd sight to see a pretty blonde girl in a fancy dress with her mom on the subway, Mom scraped up some money to get a taxi ride to the stage. Once we got to the grand stage, we had to split up. Audience on the left and contestants on the right. I glanced at the clock as the minute hand moved from 44 to 45. The velvet curtains that once covered the stage was pulled to the side and Mr. Vanquez walked up on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we have 12 kids preforming infront of us and the judges will judge who wins and the winner will work with me and Noelle until a demo comes out. From then we decide if they shall carry up on their fame. Always remember. Always clap at all the performances." I was number 3 and number 1 just went out. I was bouncing up and down in excitement. The first contestant was a brunette girl named Sienna Marshall. She sang Shape of You by Ed Sheeran. The second contestant was Sienna's little sister Darcy Marshall. The girl had a talented older sister but boy did she have a terrible voice. She sang Hello by Adele in a very off key voice.

Then Mr. Vanquez called me up. All of a sudden everybody cheered and waved. I waved back and they looked like the happiest people alive.

"As you can tell, today I invited the one and only Sabrina Hart! She is going to sing Freedom by Beyonce and Pray You'll Catch Me also by Queen Bee Beyonce. She is the only one doing two songs and this girl is probably gonna be ama-" then Mr. Vanquez was dragged off the stage by the ear by Noelle. Then she took the microphone from Mr. Vanquez and announced,

"Now let us let Sabrina sing how bout that?"

"YYYEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!" roared the crowd and I felt my hart melt. (Maya Hart, hart,heart eh eh? Get it?!)

As I began to sing I saw something at the corner of my eye, or somebody shall I say. Someone with brown hair and a broken heart and lust in their eyes. I sang my hart out for both songs and even the judges cheered. One was even standing on their desk. As I finished the last song I bowed and everybody cheered. Then Noelle praised me and escorted me off the stage. The contestants can free roam after they are done so I ran towards…

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **So… I didn't want to give away who it was. Who do you think it was? I wonder who will get it correct…anyways! I hope you have a nice day! Check out my other story The Forbidden Angel.**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	4. The Trip to Los Angeles

**Hello! I'm back! In this chapter I added a character many people forgot about. They are going to be a main character in this story. So…here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: You know I don't own Girl Meets World so move along.**

* * *

Maya ran to the broken hearted figure she saw on stage.

"Hey Maya! You did good!"

"Thanks Charlie! What are you doing here?"

"My sisters performed here today right before you."

"Your sisters are Sienna and Darcy?"

"Yeah, they're my half sisters from my dads side."

"Oh! So whats with the broken look?"

"What broken look-"

"I know a broken look when I see it. Now tell me whats wrong, Charlie."

"Well ever since Riley started dating Lucas everything I do Lucas gets credit for."

"Well that must suck. Want to get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

As Maya and Charlie walked to the ice cream store they talked about what is going on in their lives. Maya found out some interesting things about Charlie. Like how after a full year and a half he still can't get over how he blew his chances in a relationship with the Pretty Brunette, as Lucas called her. But in Charlie's eyes Riley was the most beautiful thing god has ever created. Once they got their ice cream they talked about if Maya was gonna pursue a music career.

* * *

To be honest, Maya did not know the gains and consequences the career had in store for her. But she started to see a little bit of it when the next day Zayn and Noelle came to the door of Maya's small apartment. They told her that she had won by a long shot and if Maya wants to pursue her music career after she releases a demo she would have to move to Los Angeles because the studio was there. Of course Maya told them no and so Zayn gave her his phone number and told her to call if she changes her mind or has a question.

As Maya had promised herself, she told Riley about it. Lets just say she didn't take it as well as Maya had originally hoped. Turns out the only part Riley heard was the part where Maya said she might go live in Los Angeles.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?! JUST ABANDON OUR FRIENDSHIP LIKE THAT!"

"Riley! Calm down it was just a sug-"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM MAYA! I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Riley huffed and pushed Maya though the window. Then continuing to take off her friendship ring and throw it into the trash bin.

"FINE THEN! screamed Maya, sniffling and stomped down the fire escape. If only Riley had listened everything else could have never happened. Based on Riley's reaction Maya didn't even bother to tell everyone else

* * *

As soon as Maya got home she took out her phone and called Zayn.

"Yes Maya? Have you changed your mind?"

"Yeah. When is the plane leaving?"

"Well Maya, You are just in time. Get ready in 30 minutes and we will drive you to the airport on our helicopter. The pilot will drive the helicopter back to our New York apartment."

Then Zayn hung up. Maya grabbed all her clothes and put it into a little yellow suitcase she had found in her closet. Maya didn't have much clothes so all she needed was the little suitcase and her backpack. She put everything in a record time. (in reality it was 5 minutes) By the time Maya finished packing, all she had time to do is write Katy a note because she couldn't take Katy with her. She put the sticky note on the refrigerator the second Maya heard the doorbell rang. She opened the door showing Noelle.

"Lets get going! Our flight leaves in 1 and a half hours. It takes a hour to fly to the airport and half a hour to get through all the checks so we have just enough time. Zayn is waiting in the helicopter."

Maya nodded and looked at the ladder hanging from the helicopter that was dangerously close to the ground. Noelle knew exactly what Maya was thinking.

"The pilot is a professional so you have nothing to worry about. If you want you can hang onto the ladder as we take off. It is not dangerous. Our helicopter has a safety belt so you won't fall."

"Yeah I would like that." Noelle quickly showed Maya the belt and climbed to the helicopter, not wanting to miss the plane. As the helicopter lifted off of the ground, Maya saw a great view of her neighborhood. It wasn't that good. Then the helicopter flew higher and the view took Maya's breath away. She had only seen New York up close and pictures of New York during sunset. Now as Maya watched from the air she saw only beauty. The view was astounding.

Once Maya started getting chilly she started climbing to the helicopter. Once inside she looked around. It was so much more than Maya expected. Hammocks littered the ground in an orderly fashion and a little sofa and coffee table where she found Zayn drinking coffee.

"I see you finally came up. Did you like the view?"

"Yes. I liked it very much."

"You can still watch the sunset from the windows if you feel like it. Or you can take a little nap. The TV is broken as of right now." Maya's eyes darted to the TV and beanbags in the corner of the helicopter.

"I'll watch the sunset. I can sleep in the plane." Maya continued to look at the sunset before Noelle came back from the front.

"Get ready. We are landing." Everyone got their bags and waited for the helicopter to stop moving before walking out of the helicopter onto the helipad. Maya never knew there was a helipad on the top of the airport. But I guess you learn something new everyday. They all navigated through the airport and passed all the checks. They raced onto the plane just in time before it left the airport.

"Last call for the 5:45 flight to Los Angeles."

"We got A class." whispered Noelle for no reason whatsoever. Maya quickly fell asleep and thought of everything the rest of the group was doing without her. She thought she was never going back. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

Topanga rushed to her daughters room after she heard screaming and shutting windows harshly.

"What is it Riley?"

"Maya is going to make a demo."

"Yeah I heard. But whats so bad about that?"

"She said she might consider moving to Los Angeles if her demo is a success."

"Riley she said consider. There would have been a very big chance that she wouldn't move."

"What do you mean 'would have'?"

"Well…Riley, honey how did you react when she told you this?"

"I freaked out and told her to get out of my room and I threw my friendship ring into the trash." Riley said ashamed. Topanga hissed to herself. This was worse than she thought.

"Have you considered that this fight may have made up her mind about moving?" Then Topanga walked out of the room, not wanting to make Riley feel more guilty. Topanga hoped nothing else big was going to happen. Apparently, god didn't like Topanga that day and Topanga got a phone call from Katy.

"Hi Katy! What's up?"

"She is gone."

"Who is gone? Maya?" asked Topanga fearing the worst.

"Yes. She left a note saying she is heading to Los Angeles with Zayn and Noelle to start a new life."

"Who is Zayn and Noelle?"

"They're Maya's agents. They are going to help her make her new demo and co-write her songs."

"Oh."

"Bye Topanga. I will update you tomorrow if I have any news." That phone call never came.

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading! I bet you didn't expect Charlie. And don't worry about the plot line making everyone go to Los Angeles. This story is taking place in New York. Maya will go back to New York in the next chapter. Though she will be different. I can't tell you anymore or I will give away the whole plot. Til next time.**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	5. Houston, Everyone Has Gone Crazy

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **PaintingMusic14: Thanks for all the tips! I will try to improve my writing with them. You will probably see alot of crying and people going crazy in this chapter. Lets just pretend that at the time when Katy called Topanga they didn't really get to process everything that happened. Heh. Thanks again for the help!**

 **Disclaimer: I own Girl Meets World…no I don't (0¬0)**

* * *

 _ **At the Matthews Apartment**_

Topanga paced back and forth and back again. She was so worried about Maya she didn't hear Riley in her room yelling to herself that it was all her fault.

"Topanga, honey is Riley okay?" rushed in Cory. He knew something bad or crazy happened seeing Topanga pacing, which only 0.1 people in the world would see in their life time, and Riley screaming to herself. Topanga just looked at Cory with worried eyes. Cory didn't know any better and thought that Riley had done something wrong. Cory entered Riley's room confused until that confusion turned into worry. For all of Riley's stuff has been thrown across the room and Riley was on her messed up bed crying and mumbling about Maya and how it was all her fault. This sight would forever be engraved into Cory's brain.

"Riley! Are you okay?"

"No. Now go away." huffed Riley before another wave of tears rushed down her face. Cory was shocked. Riley never done this before. Riley has always been the bubbly girl that would always tell someone if something is wrong and would never tell someone to go away, well unless she was talking to Maya at the magical baywindow.

"Riley, is this about Maya." questioned Cory about the one thing Riley kept on mumbling about. That was when Riley finally broke.

"Maya's probably going to leave me!" wailed Riley in despair.

"What?!" Why did no one tell him?

"Why is she going to leave you? Are you sure?" Cory was confused. Maya promised that she would never leave someone, anyone.

"I would have thought Mom told you about it already. If you want to know ask Mom." Then Riley layed back on top of her messy sheets. Cory walked out of Riley's to talk to Topanga when he saw Topanga crying too. Cory has seen his two favorite girls, with the exception of Maya, cry today.

"Topanga are you okay?" Topanga just nodded to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, where has Maya gone and why?" Topanga finally mustered up her courage and told Cory the whole story, fight and all.

"And just a few minutes ago Katy called saying Maya has left for Los Angeles with her agents, Noelle and… Zayn was it? They were going to record her demo and continue on with her career if it is a success. Don't tell Riley yet. She doesn't know." Cory was speechless. He was still a little confused about why Katy didn't go with her.

"Are you going to tell Riley anytime soon?"

"I'll tell her tomorrow. Though she would already be pretty suspicious that Maya isn't in school."

Topanga sighed,"How could a single video lead to all this?"

* * *

 ** _Riley's Room_**

How could this go so wrong? It was supposed to be Riley and Maya together forever but Riley just had to assume. Once Cory walked out of the door Riley got up and took out the Riley and Maya Friendship Photo Album. Riley opened up the album and traced her fingers across each photo. Then she saw a favorite photo of hers. It was when they were in 1st grade and had to fill out a sheet about what they like. But the day before Riley and Maya was listening to some music in Farkle's closet that belonged to his mother and father.

And, well, if you mix a Maya and work you are gonna get something funny. And thats exactly what happened.

…

 _Flashback_

 _Maya and Riley were sitting at the yellow table in there classroom. Riley, reading a book and Maya, drawing a dolphin. Then suddenly a sheet of paper landed in front of the girls. They both gasped in fright, and by both I mean Maya. The girls read the worksheet over and saw lines with the words "I like" on besides them. Maya counted the lines and grinned a very Maya-like grin._

 _"Peaches, whats with the funky smile?" asked little Riley, proud of herself for using her new spelling word, funky._

 _"You'll know when I am done, Honey." And Riley did. Well, when she peeked at Maya's paper. Then the teacher collected all the papers and shared them on the white board. Everything was fine until Maya's paper was up. Everybody started laughing, including the teacher at the creative words on the lines. It read:_

 _Name: Peaches Date: Who knows?_

 _I like: to move it move it_

 _I like: to move it move it_

 _I like: to move it move it_

 _I like: to move!_

 _The good thing is that Cory was the assistant at the time and got to take a picture._

 _…_

Riley remembered the good old days when all she had to worry about was using her spelling words in sentences and knowing how to spell them. Now things are much more complicated. Riley continued to look at the memories she had had with Maya.

But that was then and this is now.

* * *

 ** _The Hunter's Household_**

Katy was going crazy. Some people may think that Maya leaving would make Katy happier because she wouldn't have to pay for the child. Katy was the opposite of happy. She was miserable. Even with Kermit gone, Maya was always there. All thoses nights where nightmares haunted her, she would always have her baby girl. Now with Shawn in the equation, the Hunter family was suposed to be perfect. It wasn't. Shawn was always on the move and barely home. Now Maya was gone and Katy was all alone. Katy read over the note that Maya left. It read:

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry to leave you but sometimes when things are to much to handle you will have to take a break from them. Not you but someone else. I didn't want you to spend all your time trying to get a decent job in Los Angles. I know you won't approve of this but I can not take it anymore, I have to get away. I know that is selfish but I promise I will come back someday. I hope you trust Noelle and Zayn to keep me safe. And I know I always say hope is for suckers but just hope just this once. For me.

Your Baby Girl,

Maya Hart-Hunter

How much she wished Shawn and Maya would come back home.

"Maya was right. Hope really was for suckers." decided Katy. She would only hope for Maya this one time. But that means Katy was a sucker because as hard as she tried to, she could not stop holding on to the last bit of hope clinging to her Hart.

* * *

 ** _On the Plane_**

Maya's sleep was filled with thoughts swimming around in her mind. They ranged from Charlie to what she would do when she got to Los Angeles. She was suspicious about Charlie. She knew he was hiding something but when they met up at and after the audition she did not feel like prying too deep. She wondered if anyone would miss her in New York after all she had done.

Noelle on the other hand was wide awake. The only one in the trio that was still awake. She thought of something that bugged her alot. Something about someone she never wanted to bring back to her mind. For that will only tear her down.

"What was I thinking?! Just taking in Maya like that! I don't want the same thing that happened to Joel to happen to Maya. If only I had payed more attention to him…" ranted Noelle quietly to herself.

Zayn heard all of this and pretended to just wake up from a nap but then slipped out of the façade and acted normally.

"Noelle, you can't keep blaming yourself about Joel. There was nothing you could have done."

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Well you know me, the best pretender-of-sleep-master there is and ever will be." joked Zayn, trying to replace the depressed mood with a happy mood. Surprisingly it worked. They spent the whole rest of the plane ride talking about Maya's demo and if she should write her own song. But the thought of Joel still lingered in the air.

Soon enough, the plane landed and they had to wake up Maya in under 15 minutes, that was a very hard task to do but they got her to wake up and had time to spare to clean everything up. They walked out of the plane and got all checked in. They got to the exit and walked out. The air was refreshing and chilly. The city was just like New York but filled with palm trees and people Maya doesn't know.

Maya decided that maybe she could start a better life here in Los Angeles with Noelle and Zayn. Though that was very unlikely because her life in New York was wonderful thanks to Riley. Maya wondered if she would find someone like Riley here.*

* * *

 **Ohhhhhh! Joel! I was going to do a time skip but I realised that I needed to add a few things to make this story as realistic as a story like this can be. I consider this a filler chapter. Next chapter will have a time skip I promise. The next chapter will skip 3 months and during those 3 months Maya has added many songs to her demo and is currently writing her own, since you know, writing takes a long time especially for someone who has never really written a song before.**

 **Oh and who is going to watch the new Disney show Andi Mack? The theme song is sang by Sabrina!**

 **Tell me what song I should have Maya write and your guess on who Joel is and what happened to him.**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	6. 3 Months Later

**Hiya! I am back for another chapter. This will be 3 months later when Maya is just writing down ideas for her own song. Another thing is that there will be no ships in this story. Sorry everyone who wanted a ship fanfic. :( By the way, all the categories I listed were based off a song. I wonder if you can guess it… anyways enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Girl Meets World…*sniffles* Rest in pepperonis Girl Meets World.**

* * *

 _ **3 Months later**_

Maya was furiously scribbling on her notebook, writing down everything that could be a lyric. She had many categories including New York, her last night in New York, first love, and even her home life in New York.

"Hey Maya, let's go on a walk. You need to clear out that mind of yours," said Noelle from the doorway. Even after 3 months of living with the blonde girl she was still paranoid about losing her the same way she had lost Joel. Maya jumped in her seat and realized that it was just Noelle.

"Yeah, let's go. I couldn't think of anything anyways." Not long after the girls left Noelle phone rang. It was Zayn.

"What's up Zayn?"

"I need to tell you and Maya. Can you go get her?"

"She's already here. Now tell me what's going on."

"Well there is good news and bad news…well to Maya it will probably be two pieces of bad news."

"Just get to the point, Zayn!" both girls yelled at Zayn through the phone. Both were worried about what Zayn was going to say but really wanted Zayn to get to the point.

"First of all, ow, thanks for blowing out my eardrums. Second, apparently the vent system has been populated by a kind of bug that weakens wood and eats it. I forgot what it was called, heh, I wasn't really wasn't listening."

"Oh god! In the house or in the studio? And what is the good news?"

"In the studio. The good/bad news is that there is a newly built studio back in New York that was finished being built about 2 months ago. The reason it is bad news for Maya is that it is just around the block is your old house and just across the street from the studio is your friends apartment. You will have the choice of living back in your old apartment with your mother, staying in our penthouse, or inviting your mother to stay in our penthouse."

"I want my mother to be staying with us in your penthouse but I don't want it to be an inconvenience to have to pay for both my mother and I." Maya said, worried about the money it must cost.

"It's no inconvenience. We get paid more than enough money to pay for both your mother and you. Plus, we have 3 guest bedrooms. One for your mother, one for you, and the last one is the biggest. It is for sleepovers with your friends."

"Don't go soft on me. I'm mad at you for making us go to New York of all places! Wait, what about everyone else that worked in the studio?"

"Well, many workers and their families are moving to New York and some are finding another job. The bugs take a long time to get out of the building. The most extreme measures are tearing down the building so the bugs will not make the buildind topple over and cause more destruction. If they take it down it will take a very long time to build it again so workers are getting new jobs. Even if they didn't tear it down it would still take a long time to get all the bugs out. We'll be in New York at least a year."

"…"

"Um hello, anyone there?"

"Yeah, be right back. Just need to process this a bit." Maya hung up on Zayn and walked back to their Los Angeles Mansion quietly with Noelle in tow. When they got back to the grand mansion Noelle shattered the silence.

"Are you okay honey?"

"Yeah I just thought that I won't be going back to New York. Ever again."

"Come on Maya! It won't be too bad would it? I mean whats the worst that could happen?" Noelle said, trying to keep the mood positive.

"You don't get it Noelle! You didn't have to get in a fight with your best friend you had since you were 7 and end your friendship because of a possibility then escape to Los Angeles because you were to weak to handle the guilt. And now I am just strutting back into their lives like nothing has changed! You got me booked to sing in so many concerts that I have at least 400 fans. I am not the same girl they knew before."

"I may not have been through what you have been through but I promise you that these are the experiences that you wil remember and learn from. Your friends care a lot about you. They wouldn't just give up on you."

And they didn't.

* * *

Everyday the group kept Maya's seat empty. Because no one was going to replace Maya. Not on their watch.

Over the course of 3 months the other members of the spectacular six fell apart. Some people stayed together though. They still helped each other when in need but the group was just not the same without Maya. The group relied on each other but without Maya the whole group collapsed. Smackle and Farkle became big geeks and Lucas and Zay separated from the group and became jocks.

Where is Riley you may ask. Well, Riley became a goody-two-shoes and was always the teachers pet. Riley was the subject to bullying but like I said previously, either Lucas or Zay were there to help her. You might think that Riley, being so kind, must have a lot of friends. But she didn't. She was too shy and was not a social butterfly without Maya.

Everyone of them, no matter how different they are, all hoped about the same thing every night.

They hoped that Maya would come home and mend them back together into what they used to be.

* * *

"Maya! Are you ready yet?! If you don't hurry up then we'll miss the plane."

"Then we'll just miss the plane then." mumbled Maya from her bedroom.

"Yeah we'll just not go." said Noelle sarcastically.

"Really!?" said Maya poking her head out off her room, not catching on the sarcasm in her voice.

"No."

"Dang it!"

"Now let's go young lady."

"Fine. Only because you got me to peek out my door."

"Did you tell your mother, Maya?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now get in the helicopter."

Everything felt like deja vué to Noelle. Ride to airport on helicopter, almost miss the plane, get on plane and start thinking about Joel again. Maya was asleep again and Zayn was again pretend sleeping leaving Noelle to swim in the memories of her first born child. Noelle sniffled as a single crystal tear slid down her face. And just like before, Zayn opened his eyes out of his daze of pretending-to-be-asleepiness.

"Noelle, you know you couldn't have saved Joel. He was fighting against cancer and everything the doctors did only made things worse. His body was too fragile. You did all you could. You layed with him til his very last breath. I think that was all he would ever ask for."

"He died too young."

"I know." After that both adults fell into a peaceful sleep, the conversation forever engraved inside Noelle's mind.

* * *

"Attention all passengers, we are arriving in New York in a proximity 5 minutes. We are getting ready for landing. Please go back to your seats and buckle your seatbelts please." the flight attendent said on the loud speaker, waking Noelle up.

"Wake up! Get everything ready. We are getting ready for landing." Both of them groaned and stretched before getting everything ready. By the time the three were done packing up they heard the flight attendent again.

"Please only take off your seatbelts when the plane comes to a complete stop. Thank you!" The trio did just that and waited for the plane to come to a complete stop. They got their bags from the box above the seats and got off the plane. Like normal human beings they checked in and got their luggage in the baggage claim. They headed towards the VIP section and climbed up the stairs to the helipads. Only one helicopter was there sitting on the big H of a helipad. It was multicolored with yellow at the bottom, green above it, blue above green, purple above blue, and black above purple. It was beautiful.

"Let's get in Maya!"

"Wait this is yours?"

"Yeah! We repainted it so it was a prettier color than it was before. Do you like it?"

"I don't like it. I love it!"

"Well I am glad you like it! Now let's go inside and see if they remodeled the inside." The girls climbed into the helicopter faster than a cat jumping out of water, leaving the boys to get the luggage into the helicopter. And by boys I mean the pilot and Zayn. They chuckled at the girls in amusement before getting back to getting the luggage onto the helicopter.

Maya climbed down the ladder a bit with the safety belt on, admiring the city of New York yet she heard Noelle yelling about the penthouse up ahead. Maya turned her head towards the front of the helicopter and her eyes went wide.

Maya had underestimated the size and beauty of the penthouse. The penthouse was huge. Not Donald Trump's apartment huge but still huge. It would definitely be counted as a mansion. Even though the walls of the penthouse was not shimmering gold but it was still the most beautiful building Maya has ever seen. Even living in the Los Angeles mansion for 3 months didn't prepare Maya for the sight before her eyes.

Some people might think that the Los Angeles mansion should be bigger since they live in Los Angeles the most. Well thats not the case here. Back when Noelle and Zayn had enough money to get a mansion they bought a slightly small mansion. By the time they got enough money to get a bigger mansion the mansion was so homey that the decided against it. In New York, on the other hand, they got a big penthouse to live in.

Maya quickly got up into the helicopter and lifted the ladder. She had done this so many times over the past 3 months that she was used to it. The pilot gently landed the helicopter on the big H on the helipad and they all got out.

"Noelle will show you around the penthouse. I will unload the helicopter." Zayn told Maya as he grabbed a suitcase from inside the helicopter. Maya and Noelle toured the penthouse in 3 hours straight. I might seem like I was over exaggerating but I wasn't. The girls spent like 5 minutes in each room and grabbed a snack. There are a ton of rooms in the penthouse.

"So when is my mother coming?"

"She said that she was packing and to pick her up at your old house on Wednesday."

"Oh! Okay."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Since tomorrow is Sunday, do you want to explore the new studio?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

The next day the girls walked to the new studio and admired it for at least 30 seconds. Maya was a little nervous that Riley would walk out of the building and see her. Seeing how nervous Maya was, Noelle wallked into the building. The exploring included getting lost, bumping into other people, getting ice cream from the ice cream dispenser, and walking in circles around the same place over and over again.

By the time they were done exploring it was 2 p.m. and they had nothing to do. They decided to grab another ice cream cone before going back to the mansion/penthouse. Boy that was a mistake.

"Maya is that really you!?"

* * *

 **Hehe. So I added a cliffhanger. Hey hey, before you start chasing me with torches and pitchforks, I'm telling ya, It's not that bad. Since you know who it was…probably…heh. So anyways, so now you know who Joel is. His story is pretty sad. I wrote this chapter a little longer than usual. Do you like it?**

 **I wrote a part of this chapter based off a scene in a Disney show. If you know what show it is I will give you a shout out and a virtual cookie! I mean, who doesn't like virual cookies?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	7. She Is Back

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long! The PARCC tests are coming up and I have been really busy…and lazy. After that you will probably be expecting more updates. Anyways…enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own GMW :( but if I did…lets just say it will be on Disney in 2020.**

* * *

 **Maya's POV**

I froze as I heard that voice. It was so familiar. It was like I have known it my entire life. Oh wait! I did.

I slowly turned around and saw her. The one and only Riley Matthews.

As soon as I saw her I ran as fast as my 15 year old legs could to the nearest closet. I heard Riley's voice on the other side of the door calling my name. I saw her shadow from the crack under the closet door walking by and I tensed up. Suddenly, she stopped and stood there. After a minute of heavily breathing and hoping for Riley to not open the closet door I calmed down and finally had the courage to stand back up. I didn't even realize I was even on the floor until I got up.

Then the worst thing happened. Riley opened the door and stared at me in shock. We spent a whole 30 seconds just staring into each others eyes, Riley was was just in pure shock while I waas hoping everything was just a dream. Finally, Riley asked me,

"Maya, Is it really you?"

"Yeah Honey, it is really me." I let out a weak smile. There were monarch butterflies in my stomach and it was really getting on my nerves. If those butterflies don't start migrating right now I will definintely lose my cool in front of Riley. The one that looks up to me as a role model, the chill one of the group. But really, I was just like them all.

Riley sobbed and hugged me,"I thought you were never coming back Peaches! The group has fallen apart after you left. Now everyone is in their own little groups. We need you Maya! Don't leave us again! I promise I will be a better friend… I-I did-n't mean wh-at I said Pea-ches. Please forgive me!" Riley's voice cracked on the last word and I felt like crying. Her apology was so heartfelt it hurt my hart just thinking about all the damage I had done.

"I won't leave you Honey, I promise." I choked out. We hugged each other for the longest of time. It was a weird sight, two very different girls standing in the doorway of a closet, hugging. That was also the sight Noelle walked into.

We both just stood there for awhile before going casual and chatted like we were never separated. I turned my head back to see Noelle smiling at us and giving me a thumbs up.

Next thing I know is that Riley and I were at the ice cream machine getting cones and cones of ice cream until Zayn walked in and ruined the fun.

"Girls! Don't eat all the ice cream! Other people want some too!" Zayn explained, pointing at himself when he said 'other people'.

"Fine! But we'll be back. I promise you." I said as I walked away, arms in between Riley's, my eyes never leaving Zayn. As I got out of the room I quickly ran to the window to peer in. But of course Zayn saw me and had a scared look on his face. I quickly asked Riley to borrow her 'emergency' paper and pen and wrote,"My ice cream, MINE!" stuck it to the window and walked away.

As soon as I left, Zayn grabbed 4 cups and filled them with all different flavors of ice cream and slowly backed away, while flipping his head in every direction in case anyone saw and by anyone I mean me myself and I.

* * *

 **Nobodies POV**

As Riley and Maya walked out of the New York Studio Riley asked Maya a question.

"So, Maya since you are back in New York, are you living with your mom?"

"Nope."

"Then where are you staying?"

"I am staying with Noelle and Zayn in their shared penthouse. Mom is coming to live with us in the penthouse."

"Can you show me around your so-called penthouse?" Maya knew Riley didn't believe her so she agreed. Maya whipped out her new phone Zayn had bought her because her old one had a big crack smack in the center of the screen. She went to her contacts and called Noelle.

"Ready to go home Maya?"

"Yup! Do you mind me showing Riley around thee penthouse?"

"Sure why not. But weren't you girls fighting when we left?"

"Noelle, Noelle, Noelle. Tsk tsk tsk. That's why we are best friends. We know when we made mistakes and how to fix it. In short, we made up."

"I will never get you New Yorkers." sighed Noalle,"I'll be out in a second."

The girls waited for Noelle by the bench besides the double doors of the studio. In conclusion, the girls learned never to trust Noelle when she says wait a second. The girls waited for like, 30 minutes. During those 30 minutes, Riley called her mother, told the rest of the group that Maya is back, had a victory dance and played 2 rounds of charades with Maya until Noelle finally got out of the building.

"What took you do long?!"

"Sorry, this is the first time I've been in this studio before. How did you get out?"

"We followed the signs that said 'Exit/entrance'" said Maya as she rolled her eyes.

"There were signs?"

"Ya know Noelle, sometimes I feel like I am smarter than you."

"Yadda yadda! Enough with the talking! I want to see your 'penthouse'" interrupted Riley, still not believing that Maya was living in a penthouse.

"Why is she saying penthouse like that?" whispered Noelle, clueless.

"You see what I mean!" Maya said. Noelle ignored her and took out her walkie talkie to call the pilot.

"What she doing?" whispered Riley to Maya.

"You too?! Really!" huffed Maya.

"Okay, so I told the pilot. He told us to wait on the helipad."

"Okay, now follow me… first we walk into the building…" explained Maya slowly while nodding like a parent teaching their child their first steps. Both girls rolled their eyes but followed Maya anyways into the elevator to the roof. The helicopter came at the perfect moment. It felt like it had been planned but it wasn't. The sunset was right behind it causing it to look golden and red like the crown of a king.

It was more breathtaking than the first time Maya saw the helicopter. Maya felt Riley's heart beating in her chest and turned to see Riley's mouth wide open.

During the helicopter ride, Riley acted like a 3 year old on a bouncy castle, or in other words, like Maya during her first flight on the helicopter 3 months ago. The penthouse soon came into view so Maya covered Riley's eyes to make it a surprise.

"Let me guess, it really was your apartment. Don't worry Maya I won't judge you for trying to impress me. You already did that with the helicopter."

"Okay Riley, before you jump to conclusions take a look at the penthouse!" At the exact time, Noelle and Maya took out their phones to get a picture. They laughed so hard at the pictures they took that they couldn't breath. But Riley didn't seam to realize. She was to busy looking at the penthouse slack-jawed with her Eyes Wide Open.

Riley's shock never seemed to cease as it keep on growing during the penthouse tour. Riley's mouth had been open the whole tour that it was a struggle to close it. Finally, Riley spoke up.

"Your so lucky, Peaches! You have a great home, people that care about you and a whole lot of ice cream all wrapped up into one. Plus, We can have sleepovers with the rest of the gang here! Oh! Oh! And we can finally go to Farkle's penthouse because he won't be embarrassed about anymore." Then, Riley started to stare off into space.

"Riley! There is one more room to show you. It is my favorite of them all…it is tied in first place of the best rooms with the ice cream room."

"Can you tell me?! Can you tell me?!"

"How 'bout I just show you." Maya pushed open the doors majestically like Lilly Singhs in the 2016 YouTube Rewind.

"Um…a ball room?" Riley asked, confused. Maya opened her eyes and saw the ball room.

"Opps! Wrong door." Maya said sheepishly and walked down the corridor to the actual room and did the same thing she did in the ball room. She heard Riley gasp and peeked out from her half-way closed eyes and let out a sigh of relief that this was the right room.

The room's wall was painted by Maya. It was a big mural on the walls. On the furthest end of the room stood a huge bay window that could fit the whole group. On the walls over it was a big painting of Riley and Maya. Though it wasn't fully furnished, it was perfect.

"You like?"

"I love!" answered Riley awestruck.

"You get to furnish it. I will help set it up."

"YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Boom goes the Riley vocano and eardrums of Maya's ears.

 _Today was a good day,_ thought Maya happily.

* * *

 **Katy's POV**

I am the happiest women alive. My baby girl is back in New York. I told Topanga today as I scrubbed the tables. She was surprised, I guess she didn't expect Maya to be back so soon. She told me she thought that Maya would be gone for at least a year. If she was gone for a year, I wouldn't know how I would live. But then by fate, Riley called her. I edged closer to her and tried to listen. All I could hear was, she invited me… Please Mom!…But Maya said.

Topanga hung up after she agreed to whatever Riley was asking for and turned to me. I stepped back and tried to act casual. That was one thing Maya and I didn't have in common. Maya was a solid rock and could act casual with anybody, anywhere, at anytime. Me, on the other hand, was as transparent as spring water. I was the worst at acting casual, that was one of the biggest reasons why I am so bad at acting. Even Riley was better at acting casual than me.

"So you heard didn't you?" Topanga asked me

"Whatttttt?! No I didn't"

If you want to know, Maya invited Riley to a house tour of her new home. Did you know that she is staying wherever she is staying?"

"Yeah! Of course! I'm going to live with them at their penthouse starting Wednesday."

"Wait penthouse?! Nevermind, when were you gonna tell me?"

"Tomorrow." Then we just sat there in an awkward silence for a bit before Topanga spoke up.

"Is she staying with her managers?"

"Yeah why?"

"Based on what I've heard, her managers are really fond of her. Since Riley said that it was Maya's house and Maya's this and Maya's that that I realized that whatever her managers own counts as Maya's. I feel like they decided that it also counts as Maya's. I've had a little research over Zayn Vanquez and Noelle Miller and I found out they donated to about 1,000 different charities. I wish everyone was like them but if everyone was like them I wouldn't have a job." Then Topanga started laughing. I laughed along with her.

I am so glad I have Topanga. She is like my Riley even though we didn't meet when we were 7. She can make any topic into a joke. Many times it is not a good joke but it is still a joke.

I couldn't wait til I move in with Maya, Noelle, and Zayn.

 ** _If Only I Had Known_**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I'm sorry again for not updating. Don't worry I won't discontinue this until the end of the story. Thank you all of my reviewers! You guys are the best! You keep me motivated. Have a nice day everyone!**

 **Thank you! I am SabrinaFan511!**


	8. Do You Remember?

**Oh My God! *screaming people with pitchforks and torches... and are those knives?!* Sorry sorry sorry for not updating for more than half a year! (That is a lot of time!) I hope people still remember me... *sniffles* and I guess this update is a Christmas gift for you readers. Anyways... lets get on with the story.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot! Thank you so much for all the support on this story PaintingMusic14!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own GMW... like at all.**

* * *

'Ok breath Maya, breath… in and out… in and out… it's just the same old Mom we have known for our whole life' Maya thought as she and Noelle rode in Noelle's jeep. Maya had no idea why Noelle loved that jeep so much, maybe it's the color, maybe it the size, or even maybe that she's had it for so long that it shall forever hold a sentimental place in her heart. Who knows? 'Cause all Maya knew at the time was that she was going to see her mom after 3 months of just Noelle and Zayn. No matter how much she loved them, sometimes they just make her lose brain cells and make her almost go mentally insane. She longed for the feeling of comfort she feels around her mom. The feeling of safety and the feeling of love. She craved the feelings and wondered if Noelle lied when she said the ride only took 10 minutes because it was starting to feel like a lot more time has passed.

"Ok we're here," said Noelle to Maya, who was looking off into space. The poor emotion stricken girl had been looking like that the whole car ride and Noelle was starting to think that she lived in space. Noelle shook Maya's shoulder lightly and like a light bulb went off in her head, Maya snapped back into reality and acted like she totally wasn't just blankly staring at the jeep's window for 10 minutes.

"Kay let's go!" Maya unbuckled her seatbelt and casually slid open the passenger side's door and slipped out onto the familiar concrete sidewalk just in front of her worn out apartment building. Maya took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. The two slowly walked into the building and walked up to the 3rd floor, where Maya's apartment was located. Maya glanced over at Noelle, who nodded her head in encouragement, and with a shaking hand knocked on the wooden door of her apartment. After a few seconds of silence, Maya suddenly heard the shuffling of feet on the other side of the door.

The door creaked open and Katy peeked her head out of the door. Her eyes widened and suddenly all the words she had practiced before hand dried out of her mouth and turned her into a blubbering mess. Tears streamed out of both of the blondes faces and they practically fell into each other in a giant heartfelt hug. Maya couldn't even begin discribing the emotions that were welling up in her chest as she looked into her mother's tear filled eyes. Katy mumbled some incoherent words as she enveloped Maya in yet another hug.

With her face stuffled in her mom's shirt, Maya finally found the courage to say something.

'I missed you so much, Mom," croaked out Maya. Katy stayed silent but Maya knew she missed her too.

"I was so lonely, so lonely." mumbled out Katy finally after a few seconds of silence.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I didn't consider how you would feel when I left."

"You didn't even call, Baby girl."

"My phone broke right smack in the middle and I didn't remember your phone number. I'm sorry Mom." Maya choked out the few words as more crystal tears swam down her pale face.

Noelle awkwardly stook near the door and every now and then brush her hand through her silky brunette hair. As the exchange from Maya and Katy ended, Katy invited Noelle to sit in the kitchen and drink some hot chocolate she just learned how to make. As Katy and Maya started conversing again, Noelle looked around the small apartment at some photos of Maya and Katy and the occasional Shawn and Riley. She herself used to have pictures like that in her old house of her and her deceased son, Joel. She had taking them all down when he died because they brought back too many painful memories of Joel in his last moments fighting cancer in the hospital room bed.

Katy then randomly said sheepishly, "I may have forgotten to pack." She then hurried to pack in her room and left Maya and Noelle alone in the kitchen.

"So, is this going better than you expected?" asked Noelle.

" Yea. I guess in my mind, I only thought about all the things that could go wrong instead of right." and to that Noelle just smiled.

"Ok! Ok! I think I got all the essentials!" The words spilled out of Katy's mouth as she rushed back into the room panting.

"Let us go then!" announced Maya cheerily in an over dramatic British accent. Noelle and Katy just laughed at that.

Maya and Noelle each carried one of Katy's suitcases and Katy carried her little blue backpack. Noelle told the two blondes to wait in the car and that she would put the suitcases into the trunk of the jeep. Katy got into the passengers seat and and Maya sat in the seat right behind the drivers seat because she claims that that is the most comfortable seat. Noelle slowly lifted all of Katy's belongings safely into the trunk and slammed the trunk door shut. She climbed into the drivers seat and fidgeted around a little too get more comfortable like a cat finding the right position to fall asleep in. Maya and Katy was chatting about what each other missed and Noelle concentrated on driving but made a few comments on some details Maya missed in her retellings.

Everybody was content and happy until they were just about to cross a intersection and a drunk driver rammed into the right side of the jeep and the last thing Noelle heard before she passed out was Maya's terrified scream. Then darkness overcame her.

* * *

 **Holy cow! The suspense is killing meh! Heh. Well anyways, to everyone who celebrates Christmas, Merry Christmas! I hope this chapter was okay! I went for a different kind of POV this time to add in some back story for Joel. Yay!:) I changed my username because I realized how weird it was… so now it is FluffyKatFan… still pretty weird I know. Well I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this.**

 **Thank you I am FluffyKatFan!**


End file.
